


Elizabeth.

by rcrity



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1900's, Death, F/M, OC's - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcrity/pseuds/rcrity
Summary: "I've heard people say they had no regrets in their lives. I wish I could have said that, but there were so many regrets, so many mistakes."





	Elizabeth.

The year is 1953, Elizabeth Smith is nine years old.

Elizabeth was a smart child, she was independent, hardworking and stubborn. She always made her parents proud, along with her two older brothers. She mostly hung out with them, helping their parents out. They were good children.

But one day, Elizabeth and her brothers were given bad news. They had to move, their mother explained that there wasn't enough money to keep the house they had. Elizabeth had no idea where they were gonna move to, but it was surely gonna be to a small town.

Within a month they had all of their things packed to leave.

"Mama, can I go to May's house to say goodbye? I don't think she has any idea that i'm leaving," Elizabeth said as she put her bags into the trunk. She felt sad, knowing she'd probably never see her best friend for a while.

"Go ahead, but be quick. We don't have all day, Elizabeth." She ran as fast as she could to get to the house that was all the way down the street. May went to her school, they had been in kindergarten together, all the way up to fourth grade. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? They could send each other letters! She reached May's house and knocked on their front door. May's mother answered, Lassie Kennedy.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth! Are you here for May?"

"Yes! I need to tell her something, It's urgent!"

"Well I'm afraid she's not here right now, May's with her Father in California." Elizabeth had completely forgotten, May went with her Father on vacation this summer. How could she forget something big like that?

"Well I need you to tell her whenever she gets back that I've moved, I don't know where I'm going, all I know is I won't be seeing her for awhile,"

Lassie frowned, "I'm sad to see your family go, your mother never told me about this but I'll be sure to let her know,"

"Alright, well bye. Have a good day, Mrs. Kennedy." She waved and and started running back towards her car to see everyone buckled and ready. She stopped at the door to her seat and looked at the house she'd grown up in. She was sure she and May would get in touch again, and things would almost go back to normal.

She was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems rushed but at the moment, I don't really have much to say about this part in the story. I'm impatient, but I'll be sure to give more detail but right now, I'm just going to move on.


End file.
